


Reciprocity

by runawaynun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Written between season 4.0 and 4.5 for the LJ community Get Your Toaster challenge.Laura Roslin is the most beautiful person you've encountered.  Laura Roslin is the ugliest human.





	Reciprocity

“Why do they have to do these things at dawn?” you asked, your hand gripping the president’s upper arm. You heard her whispers to the Admiral about her funeral. You wished you could infuse her with some of your strength to fight. Her resolve to die frightened you.

“It's all right. They do because they have to,” she replied, pulling out of your grip, moving towards where Galen Tyrol stood.

Guilt, you reminded yourself, was an emotion you no longer felt.

You trailed behind her as she murmured her condolences to the Chief. As she moved away, the Admiral placed his hand on the small of her back.

Something twisted in your gut. Not every emotion was as easy to suppress as guilt.

* * * * * *

One night, before the cancer, before the nebula, before Baltar’s trial, you worked at your desk. This morning, she had left for the Galactica. When you placed an agenda in her hands for her meeting with the Admiral about Baltar’s trial, she told you that she probably wouldn’t be back that night.

You tried not to notice that she wore the low cut white blouse she hadn’t worn in months. Not that you were in the habit of noticing what shirts she wore. 

You were surprised when she returned that night. She sat next to you, crossing her legs. She leaned in and whispered words you had only before heard in your dreams.

One night, she told you. You would never speak of it again. You agreed quickly. It was hard to think of the consequences when her hand stroked your cheek.

You kissed her. As you pushed her jacket off her shoulders, you told her that he was an idiot for rejecting her.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat before leaning in to kiss you again.

 

* * * * * * * *

Gaius kissed his way down your throat and mumbled something about God against your breast. He had been trying to convince you to tell her about his messages. He was trying to strike fear in her heart by spreading rumors and lies about her.

If it wasn’t so pathetically obvious that he wanted mommy to punish him, you would tell him that Laura Roslin had no heart. 

He trailed his hand up your thigh, asking if you felt the presence of God. If you felt his love in this act.

You gasped your agreement as his thumb brushed against your clit. He grinned. He was pleased that God had brought a tool of the ruling elite to His path. You told him be quiet and frak you.

When he entered you, you started to cry.

 

* * * * * * * * *

She stripped you of your shirt and bra like she was on a mission, her mouth insistent on yours and on your breasts. 

But then she stopped.

You reached out and tried to touch her, urging her to begin again. She grabbed your hands and shook her head no. She trailed a finger down your sternum, teasing. She asked you what you wanted.

You wanted her to frak you. You told her so.

She ran her hand up your leg, up your skirt, teasingly rubbing against your panties. She asked you again what you wanted. You repeated your request, this time adding the word please.

She smiled as she removed your underwear, and then returned her hand to where it was before, teasing. You gasped.

She asked again what you wanted.

You realized she wanted you to beg.

You hated the Admiral in that moment for causing her to doubt her desirability. His obstinacy had given you this one night. You still hated him, though.

You begged.

You begged for one finger, then two, then three. Please became your mantra as you called her Madam President and asked her to kiss you. You begged for her mouth on you, hips moving in time with her thrusts.

You begged as your world narrowed only to the sensation of her fingers and her tongue, as your body tensed tighter and tighter. Please became the only word that could leave your lips.

Please as the tension grew so sharp. Please was all you could say until she rendered you speechless, your body shuddering in release.

You didn’t shed a single tear.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

She was beautiful, even without her hair, you realized as you packed her things before her next diloxin treatment.

You don’t know why this surprised you. Of course she would be beautiful, even if she didn’t believe it.

You were honored that she was comfortable enough to show her baldness around you. You wondered if she took off the wig or the scarf around him.

She asked you to keep watch. Her voice quivered and you were frightened. She doesn’t cry. She didn’t cry after losing the election. She didn’t cry after being released from detention on New Caprica. She didn’t cry with the return of the cancer, Lee Adama’s betrayal and the verdict in Baltar’s trial. At least, she didn’t cry in front of you.

You were terrified that she will cry. You quickly said a prayer to God give her strength.

You didn’t know what you would do if she cried.

Instead, she told you that her confidence in you was renewed. You thanked her, happy in what you’d become. All of it, even if you must hide it.

She smiled and you got up to escort her to her shuttle. You helped her tie the scarf around her head, happy that she was leaving the wig behind.

You wanted to tell her she was beautiful.

You didn’t.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

She is beautiful, you thought, as you kissed her, as you removed her clothing. So beautiful as your hands caressed her shoulders, her arms, her fingers.

So beautiful as you cupped her breast and rubbed your thumb over the nipple. Her moans and sighs were beautiful to your ears.

You worshipped her body as if it was the body of Aphrodite herself. You kissed her forehead, her eyes, her mouth. You placed a series of kisses from her neck to her navel, telling her how beautiful she was between each kiss.

She caressed your hair and smiled. 

Her legs were so beautiful. You ran your hands up one, tracing the curve of her calf, the line of her thigh. You did the same with the other, and then did the same with both, replacing your fingers with your tongue.

So beautiful as you slowly began to kiss and lick her. So beautiful as a low moan escaped from her throat. Even more beautiful when her hips began to move, desperate for you to touch her faster, harder.

So incredibly beautiful as she whispered please.

So beautiful as she tightened around you, as she shuddered, as her orgasm overtook her.

So beautiful as you rested your head on her stomach, tracing patterns on her skin.

 

* * * * * * * *

She told you that she knew you were sleeping with Gaius. For this sin, you were cast out of her close circle.

She could still use you though. He spread lies about her. She told you to get on your knees and find a name for her.

You pleaded with her. You asked for her forgiveness. You told her how much her friendship and trust meant to you. 

She sent you to do your task. You remembered that Laura Roslin had no heart. 

You left the room. You remembered just how ugly she was.

 

* * * * * * * * *

She extricated herself from your embrace. She stood up and started dressing herself.

You reached out, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her back. She jerked her arm away from your grasp.

One night, she reminded you. 

This never happened, she told you. You could never speak of it with her. If she found out that you spoke to anyone, you would lose your job. Most likely be assigned to the sewage reclamation ship.

You had never seen a sight more ugly than her back when she left you.

 

* * * * * * * *

A Six brought you to her.

She was so happy to see you. You gave her the medication. You revealed your true nature. You took pleasure in her shock and confusion.

You had realized that she only wanted you when you were useful to her. Now she was useless to you.

You told her to reexamine her actions and her conclusions. She tried to convince you to reason with D’Anna.

You were through with her.

You turned your back and walked away.


End file.
